


Don't Be Afraid

by MaydayAnna



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Death, F/F, cause I have many feelings, clexa cannon, idk what else I tag on here, just some post-angst to this weeks episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaydayAnna/pseuds/MaydayAnna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a very small ramble of what's going on in Clarke's mind after 3x07... 'cause let's just add to the sadness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Afraid

There’s blood on her hands again.

There’s blood on her hands again and she can’t remember what it feels like without it.

It’s cold and crusted under her fingernails and binds her hands in place like a rope. They’re heavy and all she can do is _stare_ at them. She knows from experience that it doesn’t wash off.

The pain never washes away.

Her fingers tremble and she tries not to remember what it felt like to have them running through Lexa’s hair. She tries not to think about the way they traced her tattoos, the way they studied her body only hours before.

She tries to let the dull numbness take over but all she can find is a rock in her chest. 

_How could I let this happen?_

_That bullet was for me._

_Don’t be afraid. Don’t be afraid._

She’s sure that losing somebody shouldn’t be this painful again. The tally of bodies she’s left behind should help her wear her armor thick. She knows her people need her and she knows she’s the one being looked to.

How can you save your people when you can’t even save the one person you love? When you can’t even save yourself?

She knows Octavia is waiting for her and she knows that she has to act now. She knows a new Commander will be chosen and the fate of her people will be in their hands. She knows there's no time to dwell and the fog inside of her skull needs to clear in order to trudge on. But she just _can't._

If there's one thing she's learned about the Ground it's that it holds mercy for nobody. It's a constant fight and somebody is going to have to lose. 

She tries not to think she has already lost.


End file.
